


Of Daisies And Cameras

by thenightbird



Series: Details Behind the Camera [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Vlogger Chris, Vlogger Darren, alternative universe - youtubers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightbird/pseuds/thenightbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren are famous youtubers, and are shipped together by most of their fans, it doesn't help that they actually are boyfriends, but are just hiding because Darren isn't ready to come out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Daisies And Cameras

“Hey everyone, I’m Darren Criss”

“And I’m Chris Colfer”

“And this is another edition of…”

“Daisy, The Llamanator!”

They said the last part together and sparks flied around the screen, when they died down, Chris and Darren had cat whiskers drawn on their faces.

“I still think this name is ridiculous” Chris stated looking at his friend.

“You mean ridiculously good, amirite?” Darren winked at the camera.

“No”

“Shush, it’s the fifth edition, we’re not going to change the name now”

Chris shrugged “I’m just saying…Actually i’ve been just saying it since the second edition”

Darren glared at him and lifted a paper- where the fans’ questions were written -to his face “Anyway, first question is for you, Christopher Paul Colfer. If you had to choose between kicking either me or brian out, who would you choose?”

“You, of course”

Darren mock-gasped, and put one hand on his chest “I’m offended, Christopher, take that back”

“It’s not that surprising actually” Chris smirked.

The screen changed, and Darren was trying to do a handstand close to the wall farther from the camera. Chris looking at the camera with a comical wide-eyed expression, clearly repeating what he had read from the questions paper “Darren, can you do a handstand?”

“I think so- oH FUCK!” No, he couldn’t.

——

Chris was trying to scrub off the cat whiskers in the bathroom when Darren came in and hugged him from behind, whispering “Watcha doin’?”

Chris looked at his reflection on the mirror “Taking off these stupid cat whis-whiskers” He stuttered a bit, because his boyfriend had started kissing his neck, right over his scar. “I-I don’t know why-” Darren started sucking where he was kissing before and Chris forgot for a moment what he was going to say “-why we insist on using p-permanent markers instead of…Instead of eyeliner” His head dropped to Darren’s shoulder, his eyes closing “Dare…”

Darren stopped sucking to admire his work, there was a hickey just below Chris’ scar, he kissed it once more before hooking his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, whispering “Do you think they know? The fans?”

Chris lifted his head and looked at his lover through the mirror once again “I…I think so? You know they…They ship us, and most of them truly believe we’re together, not without a reason, so…”

Darren nuzzled his cheek “I don’t think I’m ready to come out yet.”

Chris turned around and put his arms around Darren’s neck “It’s okay. I’m okay with hiding our relationship for now”

“But what if in, I don’t know, months from now I’m still not ready?”

Chris smiled “I’ll wait for you to be ready, really.”

Darren looked at Chris like he was an angel- like he usually did - and leaned up to kiss him, the kiss wasn’t that long, just enough to leave him wanting more, when they broke apart Darren put his face on the crook of his neck and whispered“God, I love you so much”

“I love you too, you doofus”

Darren chuckled and hugged his boyfriend tighter, as if saying "I'm never letting go of you." and Chris did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo yay! I created an AO3 finally, and it would be really nice if you guys gave me kudos or commented on the fic =3  
> (And god, rereading this I realized that I have absolutely no idea how to finish fanfics, the ending is always trash, and the summary too *sighs*)


End file.
